Rhode Camelot
by Zed-Azrael
Summary: [A brief tale of how her black side took over. Yes...the minds of children are not to be questioned.] Rhode was the first friend I ever made. We met when we were small. For someone else, I’d dare not trade. ‘Cause Rhode was better than them all.


**Rhode Camelot**

* * *

Rhode was the first friend I ever made. 

We met when we were small.

For someone else, I'd dare not trade.

'Cause Rhode was better than them all.

**xXx**

She and I did everything together.

I'd pretend to be queen of the world.

She'd pretend to be ruler of all things nether.

On and on, her ideas unfurled.

**xXx**

Rhode Camelot was the bravest, too.

She helped at night when I was scared.

The monsters from the closet, she alone could subdue.

Of all the monsters that had come for me, none had been spared.

**xXx**

Rhode was also really smart.

She always knew what to do.

She knew that the way to kill a monster is to stab it in its heart.

Rhode always gave me the front row view.

**xXx**

Rhode was the first friend I ever made.

We met when we were small.

For someone else, I'd dare not trade.

'Cause Rhode was better than them all.

**xXx**

She and I did everything together.

I'd pretend to be queen of the world.

She'd pretend to be ruler of all things nether.

On and on, her ideas unfurled.

**xXx**

Mummy liked Rhode at first.

She thought that Rhode was nice.

But later on, she thought Rhode was the worst.

Rhode said she didn't like Mummy, and Mummy paid the price.

**xXx**

We were twelve, then.

When Rhode pushed Mummy down the stairs.

I found Mummy on the floor, and Rhode said she'd do it again.

Then she danced away to our room, to play with all my bears.

**xXx**

Daddy got mad at Rhode.

He told me to get a new friend.

He was so mad, I thought he would explode.

I told him "no," something he couldn't comprehend.

**xXx**

Rhode was the first friend I ever made.

We met when we were small.

For someone else, I'd dare not trade.

'Cause Rhode was better than them all.

**xXx**

She and I did everything together.

I'd pretend to be queen of the world.

She'd pretend to be ruler of all things nether.

On and on, her ideas unfurled.

**xXx**

Daddy took me to the lady.

Rhode thought she was dumb.

'Cause she wanted me to make a friend that wasn't so shady.

And Rhode just laughed and popped her gum.

**xXx**

Rhode told me that the lady wanted her to go away.

'Cause they thought that she was bad.

I told her she was my best friend, I begged her to stay.

She grinned so widely, she must have been so glad.

**xXx**

Rhode was the first friend I ever made.

We met when we were small.

For someone else, I'd dare not trade.

'Cause Rhode was better than them all.

**xXx**

She and I did everything together.

I'd pretend to be queen of the world.

She'd pretend to be ruler of all things nether.

On and on, her ideas unfurled.

**xXx**

We were fifteen, then.

And the lady still wanted Rhode to leave.

Rhode would chew the lady's pen.

And then tell me who to believe.

**xXx**

Daddy wanted me to get new friends.

Or at least to make a different one.

I told him that I'd tried, but Rhode made them all meet sticky ends.

And I couldn't get rid of Rhode, 'cause without her, there wouldn't be any fun.

**xXx**

The lady said I could make Rhode go away.

That she wasn't really there.

I'd tell her that Rhode was someone I wouldn't betray.

And I told the lady that with a glare.

**xXx**

Rhode had smiled at that.

Her mouth stretched up really high.

It was scary, but, it was then I didn't know what she was smiling at.

'Cause then she told me that the lady was gonna die.

**xXx**

Rhode was the first friend I ever made.

We met when we were small.

For someone else, I'd dare not trade.

'Cause Rhode was better than them all.

**xXx**

She and I did everything together.

I'd pretend to be queen of the world.

She'd pretend to be ruler of all things nether.

On and on, her ideas unfurled.

**xXx**

The next week, Daddy called us to the table.

He was livid and said the lady was dead.

He wasn't sure how Rhode'd been able.

But she'd somehow cut off the lady's head.

**xXx**

Rhode giggled at this.

She smiled that same, big scary smile.

Then she patted Daddy's head and gave him a kiss.

She happily told him that he'd better not be hostile.

**xXx**

Daddy wanted to know what Rhode wanted from me.

And I told Rhode that I also wanted to know.

Rhode smiled and said that it was something she wanted to be.

And I don't know why, but when she said that, her eyes started to glow.

**xXx**

Rhode was the first friend I ever made.

We met when we were small.

For someone else, I'd dare not trade.

'Cause Rhode was better than them all.

**xXx**

She and I did everything together.

I'd pretend to be queen of the world.

She'd pretend to be ruler of all things nether.

On and on, her ideas unfurled.

**xXx**

Then, one day, when I awoke.

I found I wasn't me.

Instead, Rhode was in my body, making me sip a coke.

She said, with a stream of laughter, that this was the first time she'd been free.

**xXx**

And, so, it's been like this.

Even to today.

Because now Rhode really exists.

And now she can't go away.

**xXx**

Rhode is the only friend I'll ever make.

She's taken everything, just taken it all.

Not trading for someone else was my mistake.

'Cause, like Mummy, Rhode made me fall.

* * *

_...ehhhh..._

_I guess one could say that this is my personal little fantasy of how Rhode's "black" side took over. It wasn't really meant to be a fanfic-poem-thing, originally. It was just something for Creative Writing, and I happened to be doodling Rhode at the time, so her name somehow got worked into the thing._

_Yeah. There'll probably be no reviews for this, it's so fucked up :D_


End file.
